My Wrestlemaina 23
by Smokin'Girl
Summary: My perfect Wrestlemaina 23 Please rate it out of ten!


Wrestlemania 23

Match 1:

World Tag Team Titles: Highlanders vs. Spirit Squad vs. Cryme Tyme

Winners: Cryme Tyme

Cryme tyme prevailed in good showing against the Sprit Squad and the Highlanders. The match started up with The Spirit Squad clearly in control due to the constant interference of the three members (Aka: Johnny, Mitch, Nicky) on the outside. But due to a mistake by Johnny the Highlanders were able to capitalize on Mikey with their finisher. But quick thinking by Cryme Tyme caused them to Single- handedly take out the highlanders with their fireman carry then neck breaker and pinning Roorey for the win. At the end of the match the entire spirit squad got in a full out brawl with Kenny, who had attacked Mikey and Mitch.

Match 2:

Money in the bank Ladder Match: Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. William Regal vs. Ken Kennedy vs. Johnny Nitro

Winner: Ken Kennedy

Hard to explain but Matt and Jeff began to work together to take out all of the competitors until they were the only two. When they were left there alone they had a fight on top of the ladder and Kennedy, being the opportunist that he is pushed them both off the ladder and got another one and retrieved the suit case and thus becoming the number unknown contender for the WWE championship.

Match 3:

Legend Fatal 4 –way elimination match-up (Special guest referee): Hulk Hogan vs. Rowdy 'Roddy' Piper vs. Mick Foley vs. Bret Hart: Special Ref: Jimmy Hart

Winner: Hot Rod

The match started with Bret and Hogan going at it and Roddy and Foley going at it. Foley soon pulled out Mr. Socko but instead of stuffing it down Roddy's throat it went down Hogan's and it knocked him out. Foley then let Bret Hart lock in his Sharp Shooter and Hogan tapped out after about 3 minutes. While Foley was distracted Roddy tried for the roll threw but Foley got out and Bret Hart hit him with the pile driver and pinned him. It looked like Bret was about to dominate Roddy in the match but thanks to a low blow from Jimmy Hart Roddy pinned him for the victory.

Match 4:

Inter-promotional Triple threat Ladder match: Rob Van Dam vs. Umaga vs. Finlay

Winner: RVD

The match started with Umaga in control. Finlay then tried to use his shelayle on Umaga but it broke on his head. RVD then missed his Vandaminator on Umaga and Umaga threw RVD out of the ring. Then out of nowhere came little bastard and he low blowed Umaga. Finlay then tried to capitalize by throwing Little Bastard on Umaga. Soon Umaga got irritated and Samoan spiked Little Bastard and Finlay. Then came RVD with the steel chair, which managed to keep Umaga at bay in time for him to retain the contract on the ladder.

Match 5: Single Women's Championship Mickie James (c) vs. Melina (w/ Nitro)

Winner: Melina

The match started with Mickie in complete control. Even with the distraction from Nitro on the outside Mickie still managed to stay in control. Melina then distracted the Ref while Nitro tripped up Mickie. And from then on Melina was in control. But thanks to a quick move by Mickie she hit the DDT on Melina but Melina was to close to the rope so Nitro placed her leg on the rope. Then out of nowhere Lita came out and distracted Mickie but the distraction was not enough to get Melina back in control. The match came to a surprising end when Melina distracted the ref once again and Nitro super kicked Mickie and Melina pinned her for the win. But when Melina celebrated out of completely nowhere Trish Stratus's music came on and she made the announcement that she no longer was retired and her first match back would be on the very next night and she would be fighting Melina for the Women's championship.

Match 6: Inter-promotional Tag team match: DX vs. Brian Kendrick and Paul London

Winners: DX

DX stayed in control the entire match. Kendrick and London tried to display their athletic ability but since Shawn trained them both it was kind of unnecessary. Vince and Shane tried to attack DX before hand and during the match but all their efforts failed when DX pinned London for the win.

Match 7: Undertaker vs. The Big Show Punjabi Prison Match

Winner: Undertaker

The match was very weird and bloody. It was one of the most violent matches of the night and rated very high by the fans. Big Show escaped the first prison and The Undertaker escaped the second one. Big Show threw the Undertaker out of the third one and the Undertaker won the match-up.

Match 8: Bra & Panties divas inter-promotional fulfill your fantasy battle royal: Candice vs. Torrie vs. Victoria vs. Maria vs. Ashley vs. Layla vs. Kristal vs. Jillian Hall vs. Michelle McCool vs. Kelly Kelly vs. Trinity vs. Ariel

Winner: ECW's Ariel

Jillian Hall was the first diva to be eliminated by Kristal. Then Layla attacked Kristal from behind and pulled off her shirt and skirt and threw her in between the ropes. Michelle McCool then pulled off Ashley's top and threw her between the ropes. Then from behind Candice Michelle pulled off Michelle's pants. After that Victoria eliminated Torrie and Candice as well as Trinity. Kelly then pulled off Victoria's shirt and kicked her out of the bottom of the ropes. When all of this was happening Ariel was in the corner playing with her hair and bothering Joey Styles from a distance. Maria then eliminated Layla after pulling off her shirt and pants. Then out of nowhere Kelly eliminated Maria after pulling her pants off. From behind her Ariel slowly approached and she bit her on the back of her neck. Kelly frantically screamed and left the ring herself and made Ariel the winner.

Match 9: Single Edge vs. Carlito

Winner: Carlito by DQ

The rivalry between these two sparked when Carlito teased Edge about Lita cheating on him. Edge and Carlito started the match with a pretty much half and half control rate. Edge then left the ring and got a chair and banged Carlito's head in.

Match 10:ECW Main Event: ECW Championship Fatal 4-way Sabu vs. C.M Punk vs. Test vs. Great Khali

Winner: Khali

Khali dominated the match (All I have to say) he won by a big boot to Sabu.

Match 11: Smackdown Main Event: World Heavyweight Championship King Booker vs. Batista

Winner: King Booker

The king prevailed in good showing thanks to his reformed King's court. (Finlay, Regal, Sharmell, Sylvain Grenier) Batista hit his Batista bomb but Sharmell pulled the Ref out of the ring and the king's court commenced in beating down Batista and King Booker got the Pin. All Hail King Booker!!

Match 12: Raw Main Event: WWE Championship Randy Orton vs. John Cena

Winner: John Cena

After Orton cheated his way to the title at The Royal Rumble Cena is ready to reclaim his title. The match started with Cena in control he nearly hit his F-U but Randy countered it into a body slam. He then knocked out the Referee and went to go get a chair. He hit Cena with it and tried to pin but the Ref was still out. So Randy tried to beat Cena down but Cena eventually gained control and hit the F-U and pinned Randy for the win.

How'd you like?

I'm still doing the 'What Now' and 'Heartbreak at one Angle' as a matter of fact I am typing the 9th chapter to 'What Now' as I write this…. Kind of.

Anyways I was typing this for something else but I decided to put it on fanfiction

Rate: Out of 10 please


End file.
